House of Love
by AquaRose77
Summary: Third year at Anubis house. There's a new guy - Mark - and Joy falls for him. Hard. But what will happen when Mick comes back and confesses his love for Joy? Rated T for Trudy :) Jara, Amfie, Peddie, and a bit of Moy & Joy/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a really old story, from last year. I wonder if you guys like it! :)**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I cannot believe it! I am back at Anubis house. This is my third year that I can remember, already! Oh, my goodness. Anyway, I think I am the third person back.

I walked into the living room and saw this weird boy sitting on the couch. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black Converse. Not British.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Hey." He smiled. American accent.

"I'm Joy, and you are?"

"Mark."

Mark looked me over. I was wearing a long blue top with white skinny jeans and pink flats. Around my wrist was a pink charm bracelet. Amber would have been surprised. I'm not sure about disappointed; just surprised.

"Anyway, I'm going to unpack," I said.

"See you around," he replied.

I quickly ran upstairs, carrying my suitcase, into my room where I closed the door behind me. My heart was beating fast. Mark? Was he the reason? No, I just ran up a flight of stairs carrying a huge suitcase.

Oh, God, please help me. Am I already falling for Mark? I barely know the person. I took out my iPod and started listening to music.

**Mark's POV**

Another girl came into the house. She had long, pale, blonde hair, which was straightened. She was wearing a pink, knee-length dress, knee-high black boots and a silver necklace with _'Amfie'_ engraved on it. She was pretty, but not my type. Definitely not my type.

"Hello!" She spoke with that bubbly blonde persona that I personally do not like.

"Um, hello."

"Are you a new student or a returning old one?"

"I'm new." Duh. "Anyway, I'm Mark."

"Amber. As you can see" – she fingered the _'Amfie'_ necklace – "I'm already taken."

"Well, good for you, then."

"So, I'll see you around."

"'Kay."

She went upstairs and I lay back on the couch. The house was interesting, I guess. First, there was this shy and reserved looking girl: Mara. I could see that she was taken from the way blond-haired Jerome moved protectively around her. Then, there was Joy. She seemed nice. In addition, I could tell that she was single. It did not make sense. Why would such a pretty _chica_ be single?

Then, I heard the sounds of Linkin Park float down the stairs. I love Linkin Park, so I followed the sound to a room and knocked on the door. Thankfully, Joy opened the door. She wore a towel and looked like she was about to take a bath.

"May I?" I asked.

"Um, yes, sure."

I walked in and she closed the door behind me. "You have good taste in music," I said, scanning her iTunes library. There were the likes of Coldplay, the All American Rejects, the Plain White T's, Michael W. Smith and so on.

"Thanks. Um, do you mind waiting out here while I shower?"

"Oh, no problem."

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. After a while, she came out in her towel, wet and glistening. "Excuse me." She grabbed blue shorts and a white tank top from her open suitcase and dashed back into the bathroom. Finally, she came out, fully clothed.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 1

**SOTM: I Lift My Hands by Chris Tomlin**

**QOTM: "Always be yourself, there's no one better!" -Selena Gomez**

**" May the God of hope fill you with all joy and peace as you trust in him, so that you may overflow with hope by the power of the Holy Spirit." (Romans 15:13)**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I stood outside the Anubis house, waiting for Eddie. He and I were walking to school together. We were officially official. During the vacation, there had been so many difficulties. I saw him heading toward me; he wore the school uniform, but he still managed to make my heart beat so fast. I swear it nearly broke my ribs, the way it was pounding. If anything, he probably heard it.

"Hey, Yacker!"

"Slimeball, you took way too long! Your dad is going to have our heads on a stick."

"Wow, since when did _you _start caring about school?"

"Doesn't matter, Roach, let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to Mr Sweet's class. So much for a romantic walk to school. We sat down in our usual spots, and immediately, his head hit the table and I could hear a bit of a snore.

"Roach, wake up!" I shook him hard until he woke up.

"Huh?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Wake up and stay up!"

Mrs Valentine came into the class not long after. "Good morning, class, and welcome back. Today, Mr Sweet said that I should tell you that there's going to be an inter-schools competition in about a week or so, so you guys as a class need to decide what each person is going to do."

"HUNT GHOSTS!" Alfie screamed loudly.

"Alfie, shut up, please," Amber said in exasperation, as though she had been telling him to do so all the time.

"No, Alfie, you may not hunt ghosts or anything of the sort. Does anyone else have a _better _idea?"

"How about a short play?" Nina suggested.

"A short play on what?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "but I think a play would be a nice idea."

"Or, in addition to a play, we could sing," Joy said.

Joy! I had not seen her since we had come back. I turned around and saw her sitting next to a new kid. Funny, I thought she might have tried fighting with Nina to sit next to Fabian.

"Those are very good ideas, Nina and Joy. Does anyone object?"

Eddie put up his hand. "If we sing, can I choose the song we sing?"

Everyone else in the class groaned. I guess him American style of songs had made everyone loathe his song choices. Not that I agreed with them, but, sometimes, it was just too much.

"Very well," Mrs Valentine said. "You may choose the song, Eddie. What song do you have in mind?"

"Well, there are two songs in mind: Le Freak by Chic, Stop and Stare by OneRepublic and My World by Sick Puppies."

"Who names a band Sick Puppies?" Mara asked.

"Maybe they were doing a benefit for sick puppies," Amber chipped in.

"Yeah, right," Jerome said sarcastically.

"People, people," Joy said. "We do have to choose one of those three songs."

"I can't choose a song if I haven't listened to it," I said, "and I think that goes for all of us."

"Yeah, me too," Nina said. "Although, I think I've heard the songs."

"Great," Eddie said, "because I have them on my phone."

He brought out his phone and a few minutes later, we all heard a song that sounded as though it had come from the nineteen hundreds.

"I like it," Mara said. "It seems like a nice dance song."

"Yeah," Fabian added.

"This is Le Freak by Chic," Eddie said.

"Next song, please," the boy sitting next to Joy said. I was shocked. He had not said a word since class began. We all looked at him. "I said please," he said.

Eddie changed the song to a faster sounding song. "This is Stop and Stare by OneRepublic."

"I like it," I said. "It seems nicer that Le Freak or whatever that song was."

I saw the new person nod in approval. I guess he will not be as bad as I thought.

"Yeah, it's a nice one," Joy said.

Eddie changed the song once more to a rock-ish sounding one. "This is My World by Sick Puppies."

"I prefer this one," Jerome said.

"Me too," Nina said.

"You guys have to choose just one," Mrs Valentine said. "How many people vote for Le Freak?" Mara and Fabian put up their hands. "What about Stop and Stare?" Me, Joy and New Kid put up our hands. "And, finally, how many people vote for My World?" Jerome, Amber and Nina put up their hands. Eddie didn't vote

"I guess it's a tie," Joy said. "Maybe we could sing both of them."

"That's not a bad idea," New Kid said.

"Thanks, Mark," she replied. Hmmm, so his name is Mark. Interesting.

"Okay," Mrs Valentine said. "So, where are we going to rehearse?"

"In the Music Room, of course," Mara said.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

**Mark's POV**

We got to their Music Room, or whatever. It looked more like a common room, but it was still cool. There was a piano there. I grew up playing the piano, so I climbed up the stairs leading to it and sat down. "Which song are we doing first?" I asked.

"Stop and Stare," Joy said with a smile.

Gosh, her smile. I hand only known her for a day, and her smile caught me off guard so much. It was just so pretty, like the rest of her.

"We need the lyrics, though," the Goth-looking girl, Patricia, said.

"I got that covered," Eddie said. He pulled out a Mac from his marse (man purse, messenger bag, whatever) and hooked it up to a projector. After a while, the lyrics projected onto a screen, along with the musical notes. "So you can play the piano, dude," he added, looking at me. "Whenever you're ready."

I started playing. I love this song, it's one of the best songs ever made. That, and OneRepublic's other song, Apologize. In short, I love OneRepublic.

_This town is colder now; I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move; I'm shaking off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands just take the wheel_

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal… for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here, not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't really what you need_

_Oh, can you see what I see?_

We paused and decided to take a break. I must admit, we sounded pretty good for a bunch of "amateurs".

"That was some really good piano playing." Joy came up to me and sat down beside me on the bench.

"Thanks. I especially liked your voice. I likened it to that of an angel."

She couldn't stop the red from flooding into her cheeks. "Thank you, but I don't think I'm a good singer."

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "You were really amazing."

"Thank you, that really means a lot."

"Alright, you two lovebirds," Nina said with a teasing tone in her voice, "we are on a break, not a flirting mission." She smiled and headed back to Fabian.

Flirting mission? I wonder if I could get her to go with me on an actual date. Although, it's not like there's any restaurant here to go on a date.

"Hey, Joy, I know we just met and everything, but would you like to go on a date? Well, not necessarily a date, but, like, to get to know each other."

"Of course! I mean, sure!"

She ran off to where Nina, Patricia and Amber were standing.

He shoots… and he scores…

* * *

**Hailo! I hope you enjoyed it! I got a request for a Peddie chapter by sevendevils7. I tried my best, but it'll probably come in the next chappies to come. How was the chapter?**

**God bless**

**- A :) xxx**


End file.
